


Imagine you are stuck in quarantine with Geralt and Jaskier

by TheHirsch



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Quarantine, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: There is not much to say. The reader is stuck with Geralt and Jaskier.
Kudos: 17





	Imagine you are stuck in quarantine with Geralt and Jaskier

It was noon and the second day you were stuck in quarantine with Geralt and Jaskier. Geralt couldn’t get sick but he was aware that he could still spread it — on his hands and where ever.   
Your flat was not big, and the kitchen was right next to the living room. You three had had sandwiches for lunch, decided that it was better to cook something for dinner.   
Jaskier and you ended up making music, he played his lute and you had gotten your guitar from your bedroom. It went on for a while, and in the end you were playing sea shanties for some reason, which drove Geralt absolutely mad. You did stop, finally when he threatened to kill you both.   
Geralt grumbled something as he sat down on the sofa with a book he had found in your shelves. You knew it was about to get funny, when you saw that it was twilight.   
Jaskier had the idea to start colouring in random pages in the adult colouring book you had found downstairs. He went absolutely rouge with colours on his piece.   
You worked slowly to look up every now and then, curious on Geralt’s reaction to said work of fiction. It had vampires in it and they were very different from the higher vampires he knew.   
“I know where this is going,” Geralt said quietly without looking up from his book. He was a few pages in, he appeared to be a fast reader.   
“You don’t,” you commented. “You will love it.”  
“I will?”   
“Not in a way you think.” You hid a smile and go back to colouring.   
Time passed, and then it began.  
“Wait. He sparkles? Like a disco ball?” Geralt put down the book.   
“Yup,” you said without looking up. You were almost done with your page, while Jaskier had moved on to his second picture.   
When Jaskier and you started to make food a few hours later, Geralt was still reading. “This is trash but I like it.”   
“Raccoon,” Jaskier commented quietly. Which caused you to laugh and Geralt to look angry.


End file.
